


Baby it's cold outside

by Thesongbird1986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/pseuds/Thesongbird1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley as the wolf in the song baby it's cold outside outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiella87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/gifts).



After a fantastic date with the sexy king of hell with plenty of wine and food, you stretch you arms above your head and sigh.

"I really can't stay"

"But baby, it's cold outside" as he snaps your coat out of the reach your hands. You smile at his playfulness.

"I've got to go"  
His arms wrap around your waist from behind.

"But baby, it's cold outside"  
You lean back against his chest and kiss him soft on his cheek. 

"This evening has been so very nice"  
He brushes his hands down your arms.

"Mmmm! I'd been hoping that you'd drop in, I'll hold your hands...they're just like ice" he places open mouthed kisses down your neck and you moan softly and try to move away from him but he tightens his grip.

"My mother will start to worry"  
"Beautiful words you're humming" as he continues the kisses on your neck.

"And father will be pacing the floor"  
His hands move to your hips pressing himself against you.

"Listen to the fireplace roar"  
You turn in his arms as you run your fingers down the lapels of his suit jacket.

"So really I'd better scurry"

"Beautiful, please don't hurry"

You smirk up at him "Well, maybe just a half a drink more"

"Put some records on while I pour."

He hands you more wine as you settle yourself back on the sofa.  
"The neighbors might think..."  
"But, baby, it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink?"  
He chuckles at your cheeky smile to him."Nothing but wine darling and there's No cabs to be had out there"

 

"I wish I knew how to break this spell, then I wouldn't have to leave so early"  
"Your eyes are like starlight now" he runs his fingers through your hair" your hair looks swell" 

 

You can feel yourself weakening to his advance leaning into his caress. "I ought to say no, no, no sir"

"Mind if I move in closer?" He slides himself closer to you his scent is intoxicating, you smirk.   
"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."  
He pulls you close to him wrapping you into his embrace.   
"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

You curl yourself into Crowley sipping at your wine enjoying the comfortable silence but you know you have to leave soon, even though you really want to stay.  
"I really can't stay"  
"Baby, it's cold outside"  
It's a flimsy excuses but you really don't want to leave the comfort of his arms just yet.

 

"I simply must go" you sigh defeatedly.  
"But baby, it's cold outside" as he pulls you to sit on his knee and nuzzles at your neck.

You move your head to allow him more access but then come back to your senses quickly and you playfully push him away.   
"The answer is no"  
"But baby, it's cold outside"  
You get up from the sofa and look around for where Crowley has hidden your coat.

"The welcome has been so nice and warm"  
He guides you over to the window and you stand watching the snow fall quickly to the ground and settle making it look like an image from a Christmas card out there.  
"Look out that window at that storm"

"My sister will be suspicious" you turn to him with your hands on your hips.  
"Gosh, your lips look delicious" you roll your eyes at his attempt to distract you.  
"My brother will be there at the door"  
"I could take you to see Waves upon a tropical shore" he proposes with a sultry look in his eyes.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious" you tease him. He leans in close and softly kisses your lips.  
"Gosh, your lips are delicious"  
You moan gently at the contact and mumble into the kiss.  
"Well, maybe just a cigarette more"  
"Never such a blizzard before."

"I got to get home"  
He groans Dejectedly as you break the kiss, holding you close to him.  
"But baby, you'd freeze out there" he says exasperated.  
"So lend me a coat" you sark back at him with a smile  
"It's up to your bloody knees out there"

"You've really been grand" as you slide your fingers to his and entwine them.  
"I'm thrilled when you touch my hand....  
How can you do this thing to me?" He stands looking deep into you eyes clearly confused by the emotions to invoke in him.

You been gone a lot longer then you told your family you'd be and you really didn't want to have to explain you absences especially if they thought you were dating. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied" 

"But Think of my lifelong sorrow If you caught pneumonia and died!" as he tried to get through to you.

"I really can't stay......" His hands slide down your back to your ass squeezing it playfully and lifting you up as you wrap your legs around his waist giggling into his ear.  
Ah, but it's cold outside"


End file.
